rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Charrat
The Charrat are a large clan of human-Mahjarrat crossbreeds that have over the years evolved into their own race. Their origin is debated, as they are largely unknown to the general public, and even historians, but ancient architecture and anatomy analysis suggests that the earliest of the Charrat were the offspring of exiled Mahjarrat and Menaphites that were banished to a far away continent far off the coast of Mos Le'Harmless before the God Wars. This is a race created by Derp for W42. It can be roleplayed by anyone, as long as they're willing to follow the lore and stay out of the Rising Sun. 'Worldwide Population: '''Aprox. 275,000 on The Pillar of Exile, a dozen confirmed on mainland Gielinor, possibly hundreds more. Geographical Location The Charrat live on a continent located far north-east (more east) of Mos Le'Harmless. In the Charrat language (Charrata) their land is referred to as the Pillar of Exile, which represents the race's origin. It's extremely secluded and nobody besides the occasional traders from Mos Le'Harmless, Morytania, or the Wushanko Isles ever come to the island. The island is placed right over a major fault line and volcanic ring, which together, were responsible for creating the island's mountainous center. The climate in the Pillar of Exile is similar to that of real world Australia. Anatomy Charrat, while rare, are recognizable by their dark complexion, bright hair, black scleras and bright pupils, and their large height. Charrat also posess fangs identical to those of a Mahjarrat. The average height of a full-grown, male Charrat is about 6'7", and for females 6'4". The weight of full-grown male is 270 pounds, and 225 for females. Like humans, genders are easy to differentiate, as they share the same anatomical differences that humans have. Their bone density is greater than that of a human and is the main factor behind their heavy weight. Charrat age one year for every three human years''. While Mahjarrat blood still flowed through them, much less tainted, their lifespan was probably somewhere in the thousands, however this is no longer the case, as they have become just as mortal as any other species. Abilities The Charrat do not differ much from humans, other than their higher bone density, which is Mahjarrat in nature. It is confirmed, though, that they were some of the original users of gale magick from the Ancient Magicks spellbook, and a rather unique style of Lava-based magic. Most combatants on The Pillar of Exile choose to take the route of the close range warrior, but individuals who learn magic or both magic and melee combat are well respected in society. The Charrat don't know how to craft runes, therefore all academies in the Pillar of Exile teach their students to harness their potential magic energy at a young age, making a Charrat mage extremely effective in combat. History Ancient History (The Age of Exile) The origin of the Charrat begins in the 2nd Age, before the Mahjarrat shifted their alignment to Zaros. While serving the Menaphites, massive amounts of prisoners convicted of treason (both Menaphite and Mahjarrat) or other crimes worthy of high-punishment, were transported to a large landmass far off the coast of the desert. The Mahjarrat on the island planned to take revenge on the Menaphites on the mainland, as a Mahjarrat would naturally do. To take on the Menaphites and their Mahjarrat followers, the exiles needed a large army; one that wasn't immediatly available. Due to the lack of female Mahjarrat and low ratio of Mahjarrat to humans, it was decided that creating an army of halfbreeds was the most efficent way to accomplish their goal. Over many centuries the halfbreed offspring of the exiles continued to breed, further blurring the lines between the two races. Only a century or two before the Mahjarrat that still served the Menaphites joined Zaros, a force of 20,000 men was sent by boat from the mainland to exterminate the exiles, due to suspicion of a rebellion growing. The army landed on the island but were quickly slaughtered by the kin of the exiles, now known as the Charrat. With no hope of ever taking the island back from the Charrat without risking their other military operations, the Menaphites simply erradicated all records of the island and never bothered to look back into it again. The Charrat population continued to rise, and a civilization began to take form; all the fullblood Mahjarrat that lived on the island either slowly left to join Zaros or to do their own thing. The rest died off due to the lack of proper rejuvination rituals. Modern History (6th Age) The Age of Exile on The Pillar has ended, thus begins a new era; the Age of Venture. Thousands of Charrat aboard hundreds of ships have set sail for mainland Gielinor, in an attempt to reconnect themselves with other civilizations. in Progress Society Names At a certain point, all eligible Charrat are given a second name by their particular clan leader, usually after completing their Rite of Passage. They are often very long names, as an example, "The First Arbiter of the Warm Wind" or "Healer in the Tall Grass". The names can reflect an individuals personality, personal accomplishments, unique fighting style, or even role in society. Usually only close individuals will refer to eachother by their birth names. Rite of Passage The Rite of Passage is a Charrat coming of age ritual, taken by both boys and girls. A task is given to the individual by a town's Chieftain when they turn 23. The task ranges in difficulty depending on what's expected from the individual later in life, so a future Arbiter's task would be considerably harder than that of a farmer. Upon completing The Rite of Passage, a Naming Ceremony takes place, where all of a town's citizens attend. More about this can be read here. Politics On the Pillar of Exile, each clan is lead by a Grand Chief, which is advised by his or her Arbiters, and a council, usually consisting of 3-5 members. A Grand Chief rules the clan's land from its capital. Smaller towns around the capital and across the countryside are lead by Chieftains, who also have an advising council of 3-5 people. These Chieftains swear loyalty to the clan's Grand Chief, and are the ones responsible for agreeing on a new Grand Chief when the time comes. Town Chieftains are elected democratically by the town's people, and the council is chosen by the Chieftain when they're elected. The system is prone to corruption, but it doesn't usually cause problems. Clans The Pillar of Exile is divided into four areas, each owned by a different clan. *There is the oldest, and smallest, but the most influential and respected clan, known as the Matsha-keh. Their territory takes up most of the mountainous, volcanic, snowy center of the continent. They're known for their warriors that often wield massive swords and hammers in combat, and their mastery of lava magic. Three of the eight arbiters are from this clan, including the only living original Arbiter. Their population is about 40,000. *The second smallest of the clans is the Acha-samakrn clan. They occupy the northern plains of the continent, and are known for their outstanding work in the herblore and medicine fields, as well as their healing magic. They are considered the most peaceful of the 4 clans, and have two out of the eight arbiters living in their clan. Their population is about 55,000. *The second largest and most war-like of the clans are the Z'ishaa. They occupy the south-east desert on the continent, and are the masters of gale magick. Two of the eight arbiters are from this clan. They have a population of about 80,000. *The largest of the clans are the Da'yuda people. They live along the south-west, rocky, coastal area of the continent. They are known as the vanguards of the Pillar of Exile, as they're the leader in developing new technologies using gunpowder. They're also known for their expert work in armour and weapon smithing, as well as engineering. They possess the largest population, of around 100,000, and have the last of the eight arbiters. Languages Three official languages are spoken by the Charrat. Their native language (Charrata), Ancients, and very rarely Freneskrae. Common tongue has recently began taking its place in Charrat society, as teachers from Mos Le'Harmless and Canifis have been hired by the 4 clans to teach in their academies. It's part of their plan to end the Age of Isolation, and reach out to mainland Gielinor. The Eight Arbiters of Exile The Arbiters are elite individuals among society that are masters in all around combat, politics, and culture. Their main job is to settle disputes among the four clans in order to maintain peace. They are considered higher beings and idolized by their clan's citizens, as part of tradition. The Eight Arbiters of Exile have their roots in the brief Menaphite Exile Conflict of 1601, 2nd Age. Legends tell of five Mahjarrat and three Humans of Menaphite desent that rose up to the challenge of uniting all of the island's people to fight off the Mahjarrat of the Menaphite Army who came to slay them in order to prevent rebellion (the island's population was growing too large at this point). Under one united army, the exiles, now known as the Charrat, crushed the invaders under their iron fists in a single, epic battle that lasted for three days. When it was over, the island was declared its own nation, never again to be harassed by the mainland. The Eight Arbiters were considered heroes among the people, and upon their deaths, new Arbiters were chosen from the elites of Charrat society to fill their roles as guardians over the Pillar of Exile. The tradition of selecting Arbiters continues to this day. An Arbiter is selected by a clan's acting leader, and their advisors. Current Arbiters #The First Arbiter of the Warm Wind (Korju Z'ishaa) #The Second Arbiter of the Baneful Shadows (Kabra Matsha-Keh) #The Third Arbiter of the Swaying Grass (Suhi'aril Acha-samakrn) #The Fourth Arbiter of the Steel Flesh (Mhel Z'ishaa) #The Fifth Arbiter of the Raging Cannon (Espado Da'yuda) #The Sixth Arbiter of the Gentle Hand (Aunjul Acha-samakrn) #The Seventh Arbiter of the Lightning Step (Cogra Matsha-Keh) #The Eighth Arbiter of the Ancestors (Koriorros) Family In Charrat society (with the exception of the Acha-samakrn clan), children are not raised by their parents. Instead, children are raised together in their town by its citizens, and live together in an orphanage-like building (only much less depressing). The Charrat view children as property of the clan, and they believe that its every citizens duty to make sure that the next generation is raised properly. Roleplaying as a Charrat *If you're making a Charrat character, you will read this whole page, not just this section. *Charrat are extremly loyal to Mahjarrat by nature, even though the Mahjarrat may not know what a Charrat is. The Charrat do not follow a god, instead they follow the teachings and will of their ancestors, which explains why they'd see a Mahjarrat as an idol. Menaphites and their culture are generally looked down upon. *Charrat generally have personal codes of honour that they follow. In D&D alignment terms, they may not nesecssarily be good, but most most Charrat would not be chaotic. *No other roleplayer should know what a Charrat is, unless extensive history is given. Most signs of their existence on mainland Gielinor was wiped out by the Menaphites. *Most Charrat would be eager to engage in conversation with other species, although cautiosly. *When starting off, a Charrat would most likely speak in broken common. Most Charrat don't finish learning common fluently before leaving The Pillar of Exile. *When creating a Charrat character, remember that they must have dark skin. Normal hair colors are blond, white, and dark red hair. It is stylish and common for Charrat men to have long, spikey hair that's almost solid from taking in so much primitive gel; the trend originated back in the 2nd age, when early Charrat tried to immitate the Mahjarrat's head ridges. *Even though Charrat don't use runes, you must still charge your spells, unless the Roleplay you're in states otherwise. *More information will be added regularly, so checking in with this page every so often would be wise. Accepted Charrat Lore *Charrat are powerful mages, making particular use of the Standard Spellbook (minus telekinesis and god spells), Ancient magicks (old and new), summoning, and unique styles; like Lava, Steam, and Magnetism. *Most Charrat would not participate in necromancy. Their society relates the practice to the Menaphosi Mahjarrat that they fought to gain their freedom from in the 2nd Age. *Charrat bones and organs are stronger than any other race's, besides Mahjarat. They do not posess the tough hide of Mahjarrat, however. *Charrat are sensative to magic like Mahjarrat, Gorajo, and others. They can sense auras because of this. *Charrat do not use runes to do magic, nor do they need them; once again, like a Mahjarrat or Gorajo. *Charrat do not use bows, instead they use magic, javelins, chakrams, or in some cases, a hand cannon; which the Da'yude clan have developed from Eastern designs (and sell to the other clans for profit). *Vampyrism does not effect Charrat because of their Mahjarrat blood. *Drinking a Charrat's blood will make the one ingesting it become deathly ill, but the effects would not be as extreme as those experienced when drinking the blood of an Icyene or Mahjarrat. *More information will be added regularly, so checking in with this page every so often would be wise. Affilliated Articles */The Rite of Passage/ Category:Races Category:Faction Category:Characters Category:Custom Content Category:Charrat